


Солнце под водой

by Aurumtrio, Kyooka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Romance, UST, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Океан таит в себе много тайн</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце под водой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Eswet, Лейтенатор, Aerdin  
> Примечания: фик написан на конкурс Reborn Nostra: Танец Пламени, тема "Командировка на край света"

Мир под веками вспухает алым. Солнце припекает кожу, выжигает по ней коричневые узоры, навязчиво просачиваясь под веки, и, кажется, окружает его со всех сторон. Шоичи недовольно жмурится, переворачиваясь на живот, и утыкается лицом в подушку, пытаясь уйти от назойливого светила.

Жарко.

Шоичи медленно открывает глаза. Подушка пахнет едва уловимой свежестью порошка и солью пота и моря. Неудержимо хочется снова соскользнуть в тягучую дремоту, но в голове всплывают обрывки воспоминаний, смутные и расплывчатые.

Прошедшие три дня были адом.

Шторм налетел внезапно и бурно. Потоки воды лились с неба, мешаясь с порывами ураганного ветра, а волны вздымались, кажется, на несколько километров. Пару раз Шоичи казалось, что якорные тросы не выдержат и лопнут, превратив их платформу в подобие фургончика Дороти из старой сказки. Одной из немногих, что дошли до них.

Они со Спаннером поочередно стояли на вахте, следя за показаниями манометров и регулируя давление горячего пара в турбинах, и к концу третьего дня Шоичи можно было выжимать как тряпку — настолько он вымотался. Он вяло думает, что надо бы встать, проверить технику и починить то, что не выдержало напора бушующей стихии – Шоичи точно помнит, что связь с другой базой всего в семиста километрах от них оборвалась в первые часы, а генератор левой стороны вышел из строя к исходу вторых суток. Но тело вялое, будто набитое ватой – жалких пяти часов для восстановления сил явно маловато, — и мысли такие же ленивые.

Главное – они все-таки справились.

Шоичи в последний раз предпринимает попытку спрятаться от солнечного света и, наконец, садится на кровати. Под ногу тут же закатывается какая-то гайка, больно впиваясь в нежную кожу, а сталь пола нагрета так, что обжигает.

Добравшись до окна, Шоичи с удовольствием вдыхает свежий бриз и, подтянувшись, опускает оконную задвижку. Впереди долгий хлопотный день.

Кухня, а, точнее помещение, в котором стоит плита, встречает Шоичи едким дымом, истеричным писком датчиков давления и запахом горелого жира. Шоичи с размаху ударяется о край стола, цепляет локтем угол шкафа и напоследок, будто этого недостаточно, едва не падает, наступив на что-то круглое, подкатившееся под ногу. Это становится последней каплей:

— Спаннер! Я же просил не разогревать смазку на горелке! И не паять на кухне ничего!

Молчание. В голове тонко щелкает что-то, когда Шоичи на ощупь, слегка прихрамывая, прокладывает дорогу к окну, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного свежего воздуха. Усталость, убив извечное миролюбие и неконфликтность, уступает дорогу старательно сдерживаемому раздражению. Шоичи рывком разворачивается и, попеременно протирая слезящиеся глаза, начинает копаться в проводке, отыскивая питающий кабель. Который и обрубает, перекрывая клапаны, с каким-то мрачным предвкушением.

Спаннер не заставляет себя долго ждать — люк в потолке отодвигается, из него свешивается светлая голова, озадаченно осматриваясь.

— О, Шоичи, ты уже проснулся, — Спаннер делает немыслимый кувырок, провисая на черных шлангах подачи сжатого воздуха, и по-паучьи спрыгивает вниз. — Я думал, ты проспишь еще пару часов.

— Что это?

— Ну... — осмотрев разоренную кухню, Спаннер задумчиво чешет затылок. — Котлы первого контура вышли из строя, давления было недостаточно, вот я и подключился к внутренней системе.

— Это я понял. А ты разве не помнишь, что клапаны могут не выдержать добавочной нагрузки? Мы это обсуждали, и не раз.

— Все в порядке. Я сначала проверил.

Спаннер смаргивает пылинки с глаз и улыбается.

Шоичи глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоиться, и автоматически, просто чтобы занять руки, очищает край стола от разбросанных по нему деталей приемника. Спаннер, перекатив во рту извечный леденец, снова примирительно улыбается и достает из холодильника еду, которой, кажется, хватило бы и на четверых.

— Починить не вышло? – дергает подбородком Шоичи, отделяя от жареной рыбины – сегодня скумбрия – первый кусок.

Спаннер качает головой, глядя на приемник с какой-то грустной нежностью.

— Неа, транзисторы перегорели, новые нужны. И у нас чуть не унесло кусок обшивки — часть покрытия я уже приварил обратно, а вот твои зеркала теперь можно только в отражатель, вместо слюдяного песка. И дизель закончился.

— Проклятье, — бурчит под нос Шоичи и начинает составлять в голове список того, что им теперь придется ремонтировать. Крыша, радиоприемник, генератор, его зеркальная метеоустановка, первый контур водогрейных трубок...

— Это фигня, — спокойно замечает Спаннер, ставя перед ним кружку с чаем. — И котлы с крышей тоже подождут. У нас сломался опреснитель, вот это проблема.

Шоичи давится куском рыбы, поспешно запивая ее чаем.

— И ты меня не разбудил?!

— Ешь, — Спаннер щурится на пробивающееся через люк солнце. — Конденсатор в норме, а тебе надо было выспаться.

Аппетит пропадает все равно. Шоичи отодвигает от себя тарелку:

— Потом доем. Собери инструменты, пожалуйста. Переоденусь и пройдусь, посмотрю, как наши дела.

Спаннер кивает и, ловко подтянувшись на проводах, вновь исчезает в люке. Шоичи вздыхает и все-таки допивает чай, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Чертов шторм.

***  
После бури небо всегда другое. Ослепленный ярким светом, Шоичи щурится на бирюзовую высь, до боли всматриваясь вдаль. Туманная дымка дрожит над водой у самого горизонта, теряется за блестящей легкой рябью. Блики, серебряные, золотые и белые, качаются по волнам, превращая море в слюдяную поверхность. Даже с берега вода выглядит тяжелой, плотной. Шоичи подходит к самому краю платформы — нагретая сталь жжет ступни, словно сковородка, — и заходит по щиколотку в море.

Здесь мелко, и вода теплая, как парное молоко. Светлая, чистая и прозрачная. Шоичи болтает ногой, создавая небольшую волну, и, поправив сумку, идет в сторону опреснителя.

Этот край платформы пологий и гладкий — стальное дно под небольшим уклоном уходит далеко в море, создавая обширную, длиной метров сто, отмель. Отвесные доки, служащие для погрузки и причала, с другого края. Когда он только проектировал эту базу, то брал за основу медузу-парус. Шоичи она всегда забавляла тем, что была похожа на вытянутый и раздутый огурец, увенчанный каким-то петушиным гребнем. И тем, что на поверхности виднелась лишь малая часть, а длинные и тонкие, усеянные узлами стрекательных клеток щупальца уходили в воду на тридцать метров. Такой конструкции не страшен никакой шторм.

База оправдала заложенные при постройке обещания: крепежные тросы выдержали, а водозаборные трубки остались неповрежденными. И это самое главное. Потому что чинить опущенный на пару километров оголовок у них не было никакой возможности.

Он бредет по щиколотку в воде, щурясь, когда особенно назойливый лучик лезет в глаза, и вспоминает старые хроники.

Когда-то, за десять поколений до его рождения, Земля была другой. Были материки и пресная вода, была нефть и электричество, опутавшее планету паутиной проводов, была другая жизнь, не тронутая генетическими изменениями и необходимостью выживать, приспосабливаться к новым условиям, когда Мировой океан вышел из берегов, оставив лишь несколько крупных островных архипелагов и едва ли десятую часть населения. Если раньше человечество жило друг у друга на головах — Шоичи видел старые фотографии — то теперь...

Теперь все изменилось.

Огромные искусственные базы-острова, разбросанные по всему земному шару, стали новой колыбелью для потомков, выживших в первые недели катастрофы. Базы, поддерживаемые не нефтью, а энергией пара.

Базы, добывающие морепродукты.

Базы, перерабатывающие морепродукты.

Базы с искусственным насыпным грунтом, отведенные под огромные сельскохозяйственные плантации.

Базы-корабли, базы-заводы, базы-города.

Целый мир, медленно дрейфующий в открытом море, потому что еще не придумано якорей такой длины, чтобы спокойно достать до дна океана.

Теперь все изменилось.

Шоичи поджимает пальцы, скользя по покрытой налетом планктона поверхности базы, и выходит из воды. Изменения больше всего затронули не человечество, а саму планету. Техногенная катастрофа привела к экологической. Затопленные города, с отходами, заводами и машинами, медленно отравляли воду, меняли ее химический состав. То, что сейчас все привыкли называть водой, сильно отличается от нее в понятиях предков.

Шоичи вспоминает старую формулу: две молекулы водорода, одна молекула кислорода, три нити свободных связей, которые позволяют веществу соединяться в большие сцепления, целые молекулярные скопления, объединенные одним энергозарядом, сохраняющие свою уникальную структуру. Они назывались мицеллами.

Сейчас весь океан — это одна большая мицелла, сцепленная, замкнутая друг на друге, подпитываемая какими-то своими энергоисточниками, густая и живая. Почти питательный рассол, как тот, из которого родилась сама жизнь. Альма матер нового мира, давшая жизнь сотням и тысячам новых видов взамен погибших старых.

И все же это все еще вода. Соленая и морская, непригодная для питья. Системы конденсирования позволяют превратить ее в пар. Соляной остаток оседает на нагревающей пластине, пар поднимается по трубкам в охлаждаемую емкость, где достигает своей точки росы и выпадает обратно жидкостью, уже лишенной примесей. Элементарная система, позволяющая одновременно добывать тепловую энергию и пополнять запасы воды.

Шоичи поднимает голову от зеленоватой, покрытой густым слоем ила и песка поверхности платформы и оглядывается. Иногда море выносит на поверхность осколки старого мира – неисправные, проржавевшие и просоленные, но все же пригодные для использования хотя бы в качестве сырья.

Вот и сейчас он замечает метрах в ста такой обломок – светлый, будто и не из стали, и скрюченный, перекореженный чудовищным давлением на дне. Убыстряет шаг, едва не падая, и до рези в глазах вглядывается в предмет, пытаясь угадать, что это такое. Пластик? Кусок какой-нибудь обшивки?

И резко тормозит в десяти метрах от... человека?

С такого расстояния видно, что на раскаленной платформе лежит живое существо. Вот только принять его за человека уже не получается. Шоичи отчетливо видит поникшие полупрозрачные плавники спинного гребня и плотные крышки жаберных щелей.

Это почти легенда, что-то вроде сказки, только не про Дороти, а про Маугли. О людях, которые после катастрофы остались в океане и были воспитаны рыбами. О мутантах с жабрами и чешуей. О русалках.

Шоичи осторожно, каждый миг готовясь отшатнуться, подходит ближе. Существо — у Шоичи язык не поворачивается назвать его как-то по-другому — не шевелится и, кажется, даже не дышит. В крови закипает опасливое любопытство — раньше он только фотографии этих мутантов и видел. А рассказам «очевидцев» и вовсе не верил — слишком они напоминали страшилки, которыми пугают детей. Ядовитая слизь, острые когти и любовь к человеческому мясу. Им приписывали половину кораблекрушений и спихивали на них все загадочные случаи.

Про то, как своим голосом они насылают на людей галлюцинации.

Про то, как они заманивают своей красотой в воду и топят.

Про способность испускать особые волны, которые выводят из строя все приборы.

Про призыв китов и прочих тварей, которым ничего не стоит перекусить корабль пополам.

Бред сумасшедшего, бабушкины сказки, а не достоверные научные факты.

Правда, насчет когтей не врали — Шоичи присаживается на корточки и осторожно поворачивает руку существа, усыпанную серебристыми, искрящимися на солнце чешуйками. К сгибу локтя они становятся мельче и мягче — он проводит большим пальцем вдоль вены, пытаясь нащупать пульс — пока не сменяются кожей. Почти человеческой. Шоичи с любопытством трет приоткрытую жаберную щель, осторожно обходя острые иглы на концах плавников. Они похожи на плавники рыбы-дикобраза — тонкие трубки обтянуты полупрозрачной пленкой. Осторожно поддев один двумя пальцами, Шоичи расправляет его, любуясь пересечением лиловых полос и узором из крапинок. Спускаясь вдоль хребта, он заканчивается у копчика. На пояснице расходятся еще два парных небольших плавника.

Существо на прикосновение не реагирует. Мертво, судя по всему. Шоичи убирает с шеи тонкие и жесткие от соли волосы, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Неожиданно мягкая кожа скользит под пальцами, покрытая слоем слизи, что капает с плавников, веером сложенных за ушами. Под волосами их почти не видно.

Шоичи уже примерно понял, что произошло: шторм вынес создание на платформу, возможно, его оглушило волной, поэтому оно не смогло вернуться в море и просто погибло. Совсем как выброшенная на берег рыба.

Думая об этом, Шоичи чувствует что-то, похожее на острую жалость. Чем бы ни было медленно пригорающее к металлу создание, оно было разумным, человекоподобным. Красивым даже. И не заслужило такой глупой смерти. Вопрос теперь в том, что делать с находкой? Слухи причудливо мешались со старыми легендами — люди болтали, что, съев мясо русалки, можно если не обрести вечную жизнь, то вылечиться от почти любой болезни. Или просто сильно продлить свое существование. Было время, когда на мутантов велась настоящая охота — их ловили целыми стаями, продавали, пытались держать в неволе и разводить искусственно.

Но русалки погибали. А потом просто пропали, ушли на такую глубину, где люди не могли их достать. И превратились в страшную сказку.

Он осторожно берет существо за плечи, чтобы перевернуть на спину. Даже за мертвое контрабандисты и браконьеры заплатят бешеные деньги, но Шоичи думает, что честнее будет вернуть создание туда, откуда оно пришло — в море. Сделать это, оказывается, не так-то просто: спинной плавник колется и царапается. Пальцы скользят по крупным пластинам чешуи на плечах.

У существа оказывается бледное, высокоскулое лицо без ярко выраженных признаков пола. Посеревшее, с пересохшими пергаментными губами и плотно зажмуренными глазами. По векам бегут мелкие темные крапинки, похожие на те, что украшают спинной гребень. На длинных белесых ресницах оседают кристаллики соли, на щеке странная отметина того же цвета, что и плавники. Шоичи с трудом отнимает сведенную судорогой, прижатую к груди руку, завороженно прослеживая пальцами гладкие пластинки чешуек над бледно-розовыми, аккуратными сосками. И уже тянется потрогать заушный плавник, когда создание вдруг открывает глаза. Странная, сиреневая радужка почти сливается с белком, а зрачок бледный и едва заметен.

Живое.

Существо медленно моргает, расфокусированно оглядывая замершего с занесенной рукой Шоичи, и на секунду застывает. После чего резко отталкивается от поверхности, выбрасывая вперед руки в извечном жесте защиты — Шоичи едва успевает увернуться от удара и быстро перехватывает мутанта под мышками.

— Стой! Тихо-тихо! — получив под ребра, Шоичи охает и едва не выпускает добычу из рук. — Да стой же! Я хочу помочь!

Это не так-то просто — спасать того, кто пытается располосовать тебя на ленточки: длину и остроту когтей Шоичи успел оценить еще во время осмотра. Существо бьется в его руках, изворачиваясь и надсадно хрипя — воздух со свистом вырывается через жабры. Оно тяжелое, скользкое и большое, почти как сам Шоичи или даже больше. Чешуя больно царапает пальцы, пока он тащит упирающееся и брыкающееся создание к краю платформы. Несчастная пара метров кажется бесконечной, особенно когда уже у кромки воды существо все-таки изворачивается и со всей силы впивается зубами ему в руку.

Про зубы слухи тоже не врали. Боль раздирает — тонко взвыв, Шоичи буквально чувствует, как медленно и неумолимо погружаются в него острые клыки, и не глядя бьет ребром ладони по шее, надеясь оглушить. У него это, кажется, получается, потому что создание зубы разжимает. И они вместе падают в прибрежную воду.

Оглушенный ударом о поверхность и болью, Шоичи не сразу возвращается в реальность, и первое, что видит — скребущее когтями по металлу создание. С раскрытым круглым ртом и закатившимися глазами, оно действительно больше напоминает рыбу, а не человека. Сопротивление отобрало у него все силы — даже лежа в воде, существо все еще балансирует на грани жизни и смерти, не способное вернуться в море самостоятельно. Скрипя зубами от боли, Шоичи поднимается на ноги и толкает неровно вздымающийся бок — спинной плавник тут же ощетинивается в ответ иглами. Соль ест укус, ноги безбожно скользят. Шоичи падает несколько раз, прежде чем ему удается вытолкать существо на приличное расстояние, где более-менее глубоко. И почему-то боится, что он пришел слишком поздно и русалка все равно умрет. Страх почти оправдан — затихшее создание не реагирует какое-то время, бессильно покачиваясь на волнах. А потом забавно булькает и поднимает голову. Странный сиреневый взгляд изучающе скользит по Шоичи — осмысленный, разумный. Развернутые пленки прозрачных плавников переливаются под водой, ловят на себя солнечные лучи. Кажется, существо горит под водой, светится чистым пламенем.

Оно не торопится уплывать, но и не делает никаких движений. Шоичи вдруг становится не по себе. Воды едва по пояс, а по руке тонкими струйками стекает кровь. Он делает шаг назад, а потом еще и еще, борясь с желание развернуться и броситься к берегу.

Существо не двигается. Шоичи нервно облизывает губы:

— Ну же, плыви, — он не надеется, что его поймут, поэтому машет рукой в сторону моря. — Давай же, ты можешь уплывать.

Когда он делает назад еще несколько шагов, существо грациозно переворачивается, подняв фонтан брызг, и в мгновение ока оказывается рядом. Именно в этот момент под ногой что-то едет, и Шоичи приземляется в воду, зажмуриваясь и задерживая дыхание. А когда открывает глаза, обнаруживает лицо русалки прямо перед собой. Создание заинтересованно поводит носом, словно принюхиваясь, и подается вперед, наплывая на Шоичи.

—Эй! — раздается с берега. — Э-эй!

Уже смирившийся с тем, что сейчас станет обедом для рыбочеловека, Шоичи быстро оборачивается, молясь, чтобы Спаннер среагировал сразу, и в этот момент его накрывает волной брызг. Проморгавшись, Шоичи рассеянно смотрит на идущую рябью морскую гладь.

Русалка уплыла.

— Эй, ты чего ты барахтаешься? — Шоичи, завороженно смотрящий на успокаивающуюся поверхность воды, не сразу обращает внимание на цепкое беспокойство, с которым его рассматривает Спаннер. Он выглядит всклокоченным и почему-то запыхавшимся, хотя до берега всего ничего. Шоичи сглатывает и кривится от соли.

— Долгая история.

— О том, как один сумасшедший изобретатель однажды в полдень пошел купаться в море? Прямо в одежде? И чуть не утонул.

— Нет! — Шоичи сердито сверкает глазами, ухватываясь за протянутую руку. — Хватит придумывать про меня небылицы.

— В прошлый раз ты утверждал, что слышал музыку, — Спаннер пожимает плечами и без усилий вздергивает его на ноги.

— В прошлый раз я спал.

— Сомнамбулизм — признак переутомления... А это что?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Спаннер выворачивает ему руку, задирая рукав, и с присвистом рассматривает укус. Кожа вокруг него успела покраснеть, а по краям даже посинела, наливаясь чернотой. В глубоких лунках от зубов стоит кровь. Шоичи рассеянно смотрит, как тяжелые капли стекают к локтю, отбирает руку, опуская рукав, и молча разворачивается, бредя к берегу.

— Рассказать ничего не хочешь? — Спаннер нагоняет через пару метров. Шоичи замечает, что он успел подвернуть штаны комбинезона — вода разбивается о гладкие, отполированные частым стоянием коленки. Он дергает шеей, нервно оглядываясь, чтобы натолкнуться на безмятежный взгляд.

— Не хочешь — можешь не говорить.

— Я... — Шоичи замолкает, пытаясь сформулировать фразу так, чтобы она не казалась бредом ненормального. — Это правда долгая история. Давай я расскажу, пока буду чинить генератор?

— Я бы с радостью помог тебе починить эту штуку, Шоичи, — Спаннер грустно качает головой, указывая подбородком в сторону базы, — но нам нужно собирать вещи.

— Вещи?

Шоичи останавливается, отряхивает полные воды штанины и вытирает мокрое лицо.

— О да, просто, понимаешь, — Спаннер присаживается рядом с брошенной сумкой и начинает в ней что-то искать. — Я наладил телеграф и тут же получил сообщение. За тобой сейчас приедут, Шоичи. Твои друзья из Вонголы. Им, кажется, нужна твоя помощь.

— Вонгола? Цуна? – Шоичи удивленно вскидывается. – Что случилось?

— Если бы я знал, — Спаннер неловко пожимает плечами, доставая из сумки неаккуратный моток бинта, и вскидывает голову, близоруко щурясь: – Давай руку, перевяжу.

Шоичи покорно плюхается рядом и тут же морщится, когда сильные, привычные к работе с техникой пальцы стискивают кисть.

— Ну хоть что-то они сказали?

— Вроде неполадки с главной турбиной. Придержи здесь, — Спаннер кладет вторую руку Шоичи поверх бинта и начинает ловко заматывать рану. Сразу крепко, с силой, так, что кожу тянет и слегка немеют пальцы. – Телеграф несовершенен, ты же знаешь. Слишком мало информации.

Шоичи вздыхает и молчит. Теребит край повязки, дожидаясь, пока Спаннер завяжет ее на узел, заправляя концы.

— Я знал, что ничего хорошего после шторма быть не может, — бормочет он под нос и неловко поднимается на ноги.

Они едва успевают доесть приготовленную на завтрак рыбу и собрать инструменты первой необходимости. Когда Шоичи прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь вытряхнуть из второго ботинка мелкие ракушки, непонятным образом туда набившиеся, он слышит первый приветливый гудок. Корабль за ним пришел.

***

Их подбрасывают на катере до ближайшей базы, где пересаживают на тяжелый, массивный лайнер дальнего следования. Они славятся своей надежностью и быстроходностью. «Это обычный сухогруз, зато выдает на пяток узлов больше, чем любое пассажирское корыто», — с любовью и гордостью говорит им капитан, встречая их у борта. Во время короткой экскурсии он сияет как начищенная медная байка, когда Спаннер замечает, что для своих лет судно в отличном состоянии. Словно похвалили не корабль, а ребенка.

Причин, по которым их двоих везут в Столицу, капитан не знает, поэтому приходится временно оставить вопросы. Нет ничего глупей и бессмысленней предположений на пустом месте.

К концу третьего дня путешествия Шоичи начинает сходить с ума от безделья. Раскинувшееся вокруг море ужасающе однообразно в своей величественной красоте. Вода, везде только вода, и даже изредка мелькающие на горизонте стальные громады других островов-городов не могут развеять его скуку. В машинное отделение Шоичи спустился еще в первый день и не нашел там ничего интересного — обычная для кораблей такого типа система: паровой двигатель в подбрюшье, водогрейные котлы, система штоков и выходных валов. Это Спаннеру интересна любая техника, будь то экспериментальный отражатель или же морально устаревший, но все еще исправно пыхтящий двигатель. Шоичи же скучно изо дня в день заниматься рутинной работой, и большую часть времени он проводит на палубе, в укромном затененном уголке на самой корме.

Чаще всего он лениво дремлет — перед глазами проносятся все новые и новые, сложные, идеальные схемы, которые забываются сразу, как только Шоичи просыпается. Иногда он наблюдает за небом и кружащими в нем птицами, мысленно выстраивая чертежи парапланов и огромных раздвижных крыльев, с которыми можно часами парить, купаясь в воздушных потоках. Одни как крылья чаек — острые, обтекаемые, режущие воздух. Другие широкие, на спицах, с натянутой между ними кожистой перепонкой. Третьи — с полыми трубками, срезанные под углом, совсем как рыбий плавник. Шоичи пропускает мир через себя, от скуки просчитывая интенсивность, с которой солнечная энергия нагревает воздух и поверхность воды, углы преломления и отражения солнечных лучей, коэффициент смешения верхних теплых пластов воды с нижними, холодными, вспоминает закон Архимеда и уравнения Бернулли.

Гидродинамика отвлекает ненадолго, так что его взгляд все чаще обращается вниз, к зеленоватой, пронизанной солнцем воде и белым барашкам пены, разбегающимся от кормы. Тогда Шоичи вновь и вновь прокручивает в голове происшествие на базе, с каждым разом вспоминая все новые детали.

Что плечи и руки у русалки были сильными, с четким мускульным рельефом, красиво перекатывающимся под крупными пластинами перламутровой чешуи. Живот с кубиками пресса, лишенный даже признаков растительности, но с нежной кожей. Теплой светлой кожей.

Как моталась из стороны в сторону светловолосая голова, как липли длинные пряди к шее и царапались скользкие перья плавников.

Тяжелое сиплое дыхание на ухо, обжигающее, оседающее солью на коже.

Прижатые к груди руки с узкими кистями, пальцы с длинными фалангами и твердыми иглами когтей.

Иногда в полудреме Шоичи снится плывущий взгляд странных сиреневых глаз. Он видит свое отражение в чужом зрачке и просыпается с чувством странного разочарования. И идет на палубу смотреть, как нос корабля режет на буруны спокойную морскую гладь.

Он вглядывается до боли, пока от бликов не начинают болеть глаза — там, среди расплавленного солнечного света, белых гребешков волн, ему чудятся всплески и движение. Иногда ему кажется, что среди серебристых рыбок, сопровождающих корабль почетным эскортом, мелькает белая гладкая спина с сиреневыми трубками плавника.

Иллюзия, конечно, всего лишь обман уставшего зрения, но Шоичи то и дело подпускает поближе мысль, что может быть, может, русалка и не хотела причинить ему вред. Может, она действительно поняла, что Шоичи не желал ей зла.

«Может быть» — слово, недостойное ученого, привыкшего к твердым фактам и четким доказательствам.

Но мысль греет Шоичи не хуже полуденного солнца.

— Хорошо идем, — Спаннер появляется откуда-то снизу. Растрепанный, смешной, с довольной улыбкой от уха до уха. Он стирает со щеки машинное масло, только сильнее его размазывая, отчего кажется, что на скуле у него откуда-то взялось родимое пятно, похожее на каракатицу. — Около двадцати узлов. Так к ночи уже будем в Столице.

— Мы уже в водах Альянса, — уточняет Шоичи и без возражений принимает предложенный леденец. На зубах сладковатый привкус ореховой водоросли, из которой Спаннер делает свои карамельки.

Морская гладь переливается аквамарином в паре метров. Ветер привычно бросает в лицо соленые брызги, окутывая ровным шумом волн. Дальше, к горизонту, вода стремительно темнеет, резко меняя свой цвет. На ум снова лезет старая сказка.

— Далеко-далеко в море, — бормочет себе под нос Шоичи, вспоминая слова и историю, — где вода синяя-синяя, как лепестки полевых васильков, и прозрачная, словно стекло, а глубина такая, что даже если поставить друг на друга несколько башен, их шпили не будут видны, стоит дворец морского царя...

— Шоичи? Ты чего? — Спаннер недоуменно моргает, словно думает, что у него слуховые галлюцинации, и машинально тянется потереть шею. Он так всегда делает, когда растерян и думает, что лучше сделать дальше.

Шоичи улыбается и нервно тянет себя за прядь надо лбом, рассматривая, как солнце окрашивает его волосы медью:

—Дверцы в нем сделаны из огромных морских раковин, а крышу укрывают жемчужницы, — продолжает он, уже точно уверенный, что его вот-вот примут за сумасшедшего, — когда начинается прилив, и направление потока воды меняется, раковины открываются, показывая скрытые в своей глубине жемчужины, и они сияют на робких лучах солнца ярким светом. Глубоководные, удивительные рыбы, словно диковинные птицы с южных островов, свободно заплывают в раскрытые окна…

— …В этом дворце, со своим отцом и сестрами, жила Русалочка, — продолжает Спаннер и опирается рядом на поручень, пытливо всматриваясь в лицо. — Ганс Христиан Андерсен, «Русалочка». Старая сказка. И с чего бы ты ее вспомнил?

Шоичи ежится под внимательным взглядом и соленым ветром, растирает по плечам холодные мурашки.

— Просто подумал, что не все сказки — сказки.

— А-а-а, так ты поэтому такой, — прикусив палочку, Спаннер перегоняет во рту леденец и окончательно сползает на поручни.

— Спаннер, — Шоичи мнется, сжимая пальцы, и укушенная рука отдается ноющей болью, — ты веришь в русалок?

— Не то, чтобы я считаю, что они не могут существовать… Но я уже все понял, можешь не договаривать, Шоичи. Ты ведь их видел, да?

— Да. Я их видел. Русалку, — Шоичи впутывает пятерню в челку и с силой ерошит волосы.

— Если ты жалеешь, что спас ее, то зря, — Спаннер выпускает изо рта старательно обсосанную палочку и одним щелчком отправляет в воду. — «Делай добро — кидай его в воду», сам знаешь.

— Знаю, — улыбается Шоичи и снова отворачивается к морю.

На душе стало легче, вот только думает он совсем не о словах Спаннера, а о том, что хотел бы встретиться с неведомым созданием снова.

***  
Главную платформу видно издалека. Светящаяся миллионами огней, отражающихся в черно-синей ночной воде, она похожа на вытащенного на поверхность причудливого глубоководного обитателя, ощетинившегося в небо иглами смотровых вышек, высотных зданий, башен и труб.

Как только капитан объявляет, что они прибывают к месту назначения, Шоичи начинает собираться и швартовки ждет уже на палубе. Он скучал по этому месту, хотя за повседневными хлопотами и размеренной жизнью отшельника это постепенно забывалось и уходило, как что-то ненужное. Теперь, спустя пять лет, он возвращается домой.

Стальные громады дока поднимаются вокруг отвесными стенами. Изъеденная солью поверхность обшивки неуловимо тянет прикоснуться к себе, почувствовать, как царапают пластинки металла подушечки пальцев. Свет прожекторов плавает на поверхности воды, отражается от борта корабля, напоминая разлитое масло. В мелких всплесках и водоворотах, которые часто бывают при швартовке, Шоичи чудится движение. Словно что-то живое плещется в прибрежной воде, наблюдая за медленно ползущей громадой корабля.

Швартовка всегда идет медленно. За это время Шоичи успевает промерзнуть до самых костей. Над головой со свистом вырывается столб белого пара — сброс давления в конденсаторе. Задумчиво провожая пар взглядом, Шоичи вспоминает, с чего все началось, и причину, по которой он покинул родной город и стал отшельником.

Конденсаторами пользовались в первые годы, пока искали новые источники энергии взамен потерянной нефти. Статическое электричество, энергия волн, ветра, солнца. В момент рождения Шоичи почти все работало на солнечной энергии: огромные пояса плавучих установок, охватывающих планету кольцом по экватору, заряжающих батареи, но этого было недостаточно. В первую очередь — из-за самих батарей. Среда не позволяла создать сильные электролиты, поэтому аккумуляторы приходилось делать соляными, а их заряд расходовался слишком быстро. И срок эксплуатации был крайне низок. Защищая свою первую исследовательскую работу, Шоичи думал о том, почему до него никому не пришло это в голову: использовать солнце не как аккумулятор, а как катализатор. Стимулировать процесс, а не работать на нем.

Его предложение было вопиюще нахальным в своей простоте, буквально скачком в прошлое. Пустить солнечную энергию не на заряд, а на подпитку паровых двигателей. Тех самых, которые были изобретены в девятнадцатом веке, но с открытием электричества утратили свою актуальность.

Шоичи взял старые чертежи, тщательно воссоздав сложные конструкции штоков, ползунов, выходных валов и турбин, и просто заменил теплообразующий элемент. Вместо угля — энергия солнца. Результат превзошел все ожидания — разогреваемая в котлах вода была одним из самых дешевых и доступных элементов на планете, давления получаемого из нее пара хватало на то, чтобы приводить в движения огромные механизмы, а выделяемая тепловая энергия шла на поддержание уже запущенного процесса. Легкий импульс — и человечество получило почти вечный двигатель.

Так началась эра пара.

Шоичи никогда не хотел быть героем или кем-то знаменитым, но газеты мусолили его имя и фото на всех полосах, радиостанции предавали его имя по всем волнам. Лепили ярлыки и титулы.

Юный гений. Новый Архимед. Создатель нового мира.

И прочие, прочие глупости.

Сначала это смущало и немного льстило, потом начало пугать. Одновременно с этим начались проблемы. Странные люди, караулящие у дверей дома и ворот института, с десяток похищений, угрозы, шантаж, требования проектировать все новые и новые машины, разрабатывать более сложные системы.

На него открыли охоту, и лишь благодаря покровительству Вонголы ему удалось не только сбежать, но и обезопасить свою семью, выведя мать с сестрой из-под удара.

Спаннер часто говорил, что люди похожи на машины.

Шоичи в чем-то согласен с другом, особенно в моменты, когда занят конструированием или ремонтом. Качается кровь насосом-сердцем по трубкам вен и артерий, поршни легких нагнетают кислород в пазухи, сложная пищеварительная система похожа на резервуары очистки и вторичной переработки сырья. Но если с машинами все просто, то людей Шоичи не понимает.

В чем та сила, которая заставляет их идти вперед? Совершать глупости, бросаться из крайности в крайность. Радиопередачи постоянно говорят о мелких столкновениях, о терактах, о пиратстве. Сводки некрологов. Машины двигаются благодаря чему-то извне — топливу, энергии. Так же и люди. Для жизни им нужно что-то стимулирующее, заставляющее жить. Шоичи это представляется как заполненная горячим паром каверна, в которой кипит какой-нибудь электролит. Внутренний огонь каждый поддерживает чем-то своим: религией, наукой, любовью. Выслушав его, Спаннер как-то предложил построить подобную машину — похожую на человека, со сложной системой внутренних органов, двигающуюся благодаря минимализированному реактору. Он даже подготовил чертежи и начал мастерить ее, но у них не хватило энергии, и проект временно отложили.

У человекоподобной машины была та же суть, что и у существа, послужившего ей прототипом.

Отсутствие внутреннего баланса. Поэтому она была неуправляемой.

Шоичи способен трезво оценить человеческие поступки, проследить причинно-следственные связи и дать объяснение практически любому действию, но вот с пониманием у него проблемы.

Он правда не может назвать причину, по которой однажды ровный баланс энергии внутри человека нарушается. Это похоже на взрыв пара, когда давление резко подскакивает, и клапаны не справляются со сбросом. Можно попробовать открыть задвижки, запустить второй контур, уменьшить подачу энергии — с машиной бы это сработало, но люди другие. Их внутренность больше похожа не на паровой двигатель, а на ядерный реактор с бесконечной цепью полураспада и неизбежным взрывом в конце. Управляемая реакция — миф предков.

Шоичи не верит в нее, так же как не верит людям. Не всем, но большинству.

Савада Цунаеши относится к меньшей части человечества. Верить ему получается легко и как-то естественно, словно это само собой разумеется. Раньше Шоичи думал, что это как-то связано с ним самим. Природная осторожность не позволяла ему просто так доверять человеку, которого знал только по газетным статьям, и если и видел, то всего пару раз издалека. Все изменилось после личной встречи и того памятного вечера, когда Шоичи уже мысленно попрощался с жизнью. А Цуна просто пришел и спас его. Совершенно незнакомого человека.

«Просто я почувствовал, что должен тебе помочь», — сказал он потом и улыбнулся. Именно этой улыбке Шоичи поверил. Разумеется, за помощь пришлось отплатить, и Цуна оказался совсем не тем, про кого писали газеты, но, оглядываясь назад, Шоичи готов был сказать, что не жалеет о своей помощи Вонголе. Потому что это правильно.

Откуда берется такая уверенность, Шоичи не знает, но почему-то уверен, что это вроде того, что пытался ему описать Цуна, когда говорил о своих предчувствиях.

«Я просто знаю, как будет лучше. Понимаешь меня?»

В резиденции Вонголы не изменилось совсем ничего. Шоичи кивает стене с фотографиями, как старой знакомой, и почти любовно гладит отполированные временем и сотнями ладоней перила лестницы. Странное чувство слабо и неуверенно ворочается в груди.

Оно теплое. Словно он и правда вернулся домой.

— Шоичи! — Цуна расцветает яркой, невозможно сияющей улыбкой, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Рад тебя видеть. Как ваши дела? Я слышал, у вас там был сильный шторм? Все же в порядке?

Энергия Цуны заражает. Как будто внутри него и правда находится такой реактор — маленькое теплое солнце. Наподобие того, что освещает их систему. Ему идет это — центр маленькой системы, вокруг которого вращается множество людей. Шоичи улыбается в ответ так, что в уголках глаз собираются морщинки.

Предкам ничего не стоило выйти в открытый космос, до них дошло много сохранившихся источников, рассказывающих про то, что там, в небе, за пределами земной атмосферы. Просто люди подзабыли все это, и звезды стали синонимом чего-то бесконечно далекого, но вечного. Яркого.

— Нормально, — Шоичи неловко пожимает плечами, смущенный искренностью встречи. — Правда, большую часть аппаратуры придется чинить или менять, и топливо на исходе, а отражатель теперь только на запчасти, но, думаю, мы справимся.

— Если нужны деньги или какие-то детали — Вонгола поможет. Мы многим тебе обязаны, Шоичи, — Цуна становится серьезнее, глаза будто подергиваются корочкой льда, и по позвоночнику Шоичи проходит холодок — к такому Цуне он не привык. Слишком многое изменилось за пять лет. Слишком многие изменились.

В кабинете повисает неудобное молчание. Сейчас Шоичи жалеет, что Спаннер сразу по прибытии исчез в каких-то закоулках — у него отлично получается разряжать обстановку одним своим присутствием. В отличие от Шоичи, вечно попадающего в неловкие ситуации. Вот как сейчас.

— Так что случилось? — спрашивает он, просто чтобы не молчать.

Цуна встряхивается, лед в глазах тает, и Шоичи с удивлением замечает тонкие паутинки морщинок в самых уголках глаз. А ведь они почти ровесники.

— Я, если честно, сам толком не в курсе, — улыбка у Цуны давно знакомая, неуверенная и извиняющаяся. — О деталях лучше расспроси Гокудеру. Я знаю только, что там проблемы с главной гидродинамической турбиной. Постоянно падает давление. Мы подключили дополнительные двигатели и перевели на нее все свободные солнечные диски, но этого все равно не хватает. Пришлось ввести режим жесткой экономии, и слышал бы ты, как орали члены Альянса…

— Да уж, представляю, — Шоичи улыбается мгновенно возникшей в голове картинке, на которой карикатурно нарисованный старичок потрясает клюкой и смешно топает ногой-палочкой. — А причины? Не знаешь?

— Если бы, — Цуна вздыхает и подносит ладони к вискам, растирая. Неужели голова болит? — Это все шторм. Налетел так внезапно, хотя ничего не предвещало. И откуда он только взялся? Гокудера уже третьи сутки рассказывает какие-то легенды и утверждает, что у этого шторма мистическая природа. Знаешь, — Цуна сдержанно хмыкает, — я скоро соглашусь с ним.

— Погоди, у вас тоже был шторм? — увлекшийся рассматриванием настенных часов, явно поднятых со дна океана, Шоичи не сразу выхватывает самое главное, то же, что беспокоило все это время его самого. — Быть не может! До вас же больше полутора тысяч миль!

— Это был очень сильный и очень избирательный шторм, — улыбка Цуны становится острой. — Он накрыл собой почти все города и базы вдоль нашей широты и длился ровно трое суток. Минута в минуту, если брать с начала сбора туч и до момента, когда выглянуло солнце.

Молчание, во время которого Шоичи переваривает информацию, почти гнетущее. За неполную минуту он вспоминает многое. Как внезапно небо заполнилось птицами, как резко потемнела, мутнея, вода, и что его зеркальная метеоустановка, пусть и не слишком отлаженная, не предсказала начала бури.

— Это все очень странно, Шоичи, — только сейчас становится понятно, что, на самом деле, вид у Цуны не усталый, а больной. Он почти тонет в своем кресле, в которое успел забраться с ногами. — У меня к тебе на самом деле много вопросов, и… я хочу поделиться кое-чем.

— Снова предчувствия?

— Да. Точнее, и да, и нет, — легким движением пальцев Цуна сталкивает между собой ньютоновские шарики, подарок Шоичи. — Это долго рассказывать. Ты можешь сейчас посмотреть турбину? А вечером поговорим.

— Да, конечно. Как скажешь.

Уже в дверях Шоичи оборачивается.

— Цуна, мне тоже есть, что тебе рассказать, — он машинально прижимает к себе укушенную руку, словно пряча ее, хоть повязка и скрыта длинным рукавом.

— Конечно, — от его улыбки в комнате становится немного светлее. Шоичи даже чудятся пляшущие по стенам отблески пламени. — Старым друзьям всегда есть, о чем поговорить после долгой разлуки.

***  
В машинное отделение Столицы, как просто называли главную базу квадрата, Шоичи спускается почти со священным трепетом.

Для него это и правда святая святых. Целый мир, незримо поддерживающий и обеспечивающий жизнь десяткам тысяч людей.

Таящиеся в железном брюхе базы двигатели, чья мелкая вибрация распространяется по всему кораблю, напоминают Шоичи про титана, который держит на своих плечах небесный свод.

Изначальный двигатель Стирлинга изменился до неузнаваемости, разросшись в замкнутые системы, многоуровневые, с гигантскими маховыми механизмами, которые приводили в движения огромные гидропаровые турбины. Под каждым городом-платформой была огромная подводная часть, скрывающая в себе механическую начинку. Вода забиралась напрямую из моря, через глубинные оголовки, подкачивалась насосами в резервуалы-отстойники, где проходила частичную очистку от взвешенных примесей и коллоидной массы, которая не убиралась фильтрующими сетками. После этого она гидроциклонами поднималась по системе в первый контур и наполняла водогрейные трубки, где превращалась в пар. Он разогревал воду второго контура, приводя в движение турбины. Принимающие пар сопла вращали валы, запускающие двигатели, которые, в свою очередь, приводили в движение всю остальную механику. Отработанная, нагретая вода сквозь шлюзы выпускалась в огороженные водохранилища, откуда распределялась по отопительной системе жилых помещений, возвращаясь обратно в первый контур, чтобы превратиться в пар. Так работало практически все: корабли и лодки, жилые платформы типа той, на которой жили они со Спаннером, автоматические рыболовные сети, радиотехника. Самолеты уступили место дирижаблям.

Мир изменился до неузнаваемости, но человечество все равно продолжало жить.

 

Штормовое предупреждение неожиданно и заставляет вспомнить о словах Цуны. Шоичи в это время по уши занят в машинном. За три часа в нем он успел пройти почти все отсеки, загнав команду техников и механиков. От показаний на счетчиках и дергающихся стрелок манометра в глазах рябит. А еще невыносимо жарко. Под конец Шоичи отпускает измученную бригаду к Спаннеру, который по внутреннему каналу говорит, что у него ситуация на грани взрыва, и если ему сейчас кто-то не поможет, то часть машин просто взлетит на воздух. Вооружившись компактным набором инструментов, Шоичи идет к центральной турбине, намеренный осмотреть каждый ее винтик, но найти причину скачков давления.

Он долго стоит на лесенке над главным валом, наблюдая за мерным вращением лопастей. Вода бурлит за толстым стеклом смотрового окошка. И именно в ней Шоичи замечает странное. Кусочек стали размером с ноготь на большом пальце.

Это словно часть мозаики. Теперь ясно, что случилось. От резкого перепада температуры треснула стальная лопатка, вода отнесла ее по системе наверх. Она попала в сопло паровода и заблокировала его намертво.

Нужно просто ее вытащить. Ну, по крайней мере, ему.

Шоичи проносится наверх, на ходу объясняя, что ему нужно, и почти не глядя хватает с крючка страховочные тросы. У него не так много времени. И огромный город-база в заложниках перед лицом надвигающейся стихии.

А еще он обещал Цуне.

Шоичи опоясывается тросом, проверяя крепеж, и со вздохом лезет наверх, к выходным отверстиям сопел, собираясь пробраться внутрь через вентиляцию. Дорогу и рычаги управления он прекрасно знает. Ведь именно он конструировал паровой двигатель для этой платформы.

Шторм налетает точно по расписанию и, тем не менее, — неожиданно. Отплевываясь от заливающей глаза, нос и рот воды, Шоичи вяло думает, что, наверно, это в природе человечества — даже будучи предупрежденными, все равно не быть готовыми.

Но на дальнейшие философствования не хватает ни времени, ни сил.

Льющиеся с неба потоки почти сбивают с ног, дробно стучат по непромокаемой ткани корабельного плаща, занавешивают пространство косыми темными струями так, что кажется — в двух метрах от тебя кончается жизнь. Шквальный ветер обнимает ледяными ладонями, бросается под ноги, как целая стая табуреток, о которые Шоичи вечно запинается, норовит уронить, вжать в скользкую и мокрую обшивку, стряхнуть в бушующую вокруг стихию.

Шоичи цепляется за поручень — пальцы соскальзывают с металла, — и делает еще несколько мелких шажков. Он сам себе напоминает надутый гелием воздушный шарик, который с землей соединяет лишь одна тонкая, непрочная нить. Дунь посильнее, плесни трехметровой волной — и нет шарика.

До главной турбины – еще метров пять, и Шоичи кажется, что пути длиннее у него еще никогда не было. А ведь еще предстоит взбираться по узенькой металлической лесенке наверх, к воздушным соплам, и три метра идти не то что не держась за поручни, а вообще без всякой страховки.

Но кроме него — просто некому. Спаннер слишком занят в машинном отделении, пытаясь хоть как-то регулировать давление пара в котлах, и почти все техники — у него на подхвате. А обычный человек с главной турбиной просто не справится.

Выбора у Шоичи, естественно, нет.

Он и не жалуется, сжимает зубы так, что челюсть начинает ныть, и цепляется вконец задубевшими пальцами за первую ступеньку лестницы. Бешено вздыбившаяся волна накрывает его с головой, вода, кажется, затекает даже в артерии и вены, заменяя собой кровь. Сердце бьется так, что сейчас выпрыгнет из груди.

Надо суметь. Надо добраться.

Короткими вспышками в голове отдаются сухие фразы инструкций и энциклопедий: «Ни в коем случае не допускайте попадания посторонних предметов в сопло», «предел прочности стали воздухозаборных установок — шестьсот мегапаскалей», «радиус взрыва — полтора километра».

Абсолютно ненужная в данный момент информация.

Его голова вечно забита всякой фигней. Вот и в тот момент, когда платформу потряхивает на очередной волне, и его пальцы соскальзывают, Шоичи думает про что угодно, кроме смерти.

Коэффициент свободного падения, удар плотного тела об упругую среду…

Темная вода бросается навстречу высокой волной, заворачивая его в рулет гребня, накрывая собой. В тот момент, когда соленая, плотная жижа заливает легкие, Шоичи кажется, что он слышит, как где-то вдалеке тихо и печально поют голубые киты.

***  
Веки жжет солнечный свет. Пробуждение чем-то неуловимо напоминает ему то памятное утро после шторма, когда он встретил русалку. Шоичи раскрывает глаза и тут же зажмуривается, ослепленный — стоящее в зените светило в момент выжигает радужку. Мир плывет перед глазами, смазывается во что-то неузнаваемое. Собственное тело ощущается комками свалявшейся ваты — тяжелой, плотной, рыхлой. Попробовав пошевелиться, Шоичи бессильно стонет и разом вспоминает все. Ночной шторм, свою глупую, но, несомненно, героическую попытку залезть на вышку и высокий вал все сносящей волны.

Дальше воспоминания обрываются.

Тяжелая, соленая, черно-зеленая масса поглощает его, не дает дышать. Перемалывает между жерновами гигантских волн. Чудо, что он смог выжить в такой круговерти.

Уже полностью придя в себя, Шоичи продолжает лежать с закрытыми глазами, собираясь с силами, чтобы заставить себя встать и осмотреться, когда рядом, буквально под ухом, раздается плеск и шлепки. Словно кто-то идет босыми ногами по металлической поверхности, а сверху с него капает вода. В тот момент, когда Шоичи уже поворачивает голову, его лица касается чья-то рука. Мокрые и прохладные пальцы очень осторожно трогают сначала скулу, потом ведут по носу, задерживаются на губах, а потом уверенно прихватывают за подбородок, разворачивая голову насильно. От возмущения Шоичи открывает глаза и вместо того, чтобы разразиться тирадой про поведение, молча смотрит в странные, сиреневатые глаза с едва различимым зрачком.

Шоичи моргает, и создание в ответ широко улыбается, обнажая белые зубы. Очень острые зубы, некстати вспоминает Шоичи.

Слабость как рукой снимает. Оттолкнувшись от поверхности пятками и упираясь локтями, Шоичи поспешно отползает в сторону. Видимо, страх сработал как отличный катализатор, потому что Шоичи отлетает в сторону с такой скоростью, что даже сам не успевает понять, каким образом он, лежавший почти у кромки, где стальной пол резко обрывается, переходя в море, оказался почти в пяти метрах, у куска металла, когда-то бывшего стеной. Сквозь изъеденную временем и покусанную ветром сталь пробиваются солнечные лучи, пятная пол яркими бликами. Такие же пляшут по поверхности воды и отражаются в каплях и чешуе на теле русалки.

Существо смотрит на Шоичи почти обиженно — улыбка сошла с его лица, словно погасла. Поджатые губы, сведенные брови, глубокая морщинка на лбу. Оно задумчиво смотрит на свои руки, а потом уверенно кладет ладони на твердую поверхность и подтягивается, вытаскивая из воды длинное, гибкое тело. Шоичи даже дышать перестает, завороженный игрой света на чешуе и тем, как перекатываются под гладкой кожей — или все же шкурой? — мышцы. Все именно так, как он представлял-вспоминал в своих полуснах. Русалка вылезает из воды медленно и явно с трудом. И, сев на краю платформы, издает странный, щелкающе-курлыкающий звук, напоминающий переговоры дельфинов.

Тут Шоичи вспоминает.

Плотные стены волн, мелкие пузырьки вырывающегося через рот кислорода и странный, заунывно-тоскливый звук, сменяющийся быстрым щелканьем. Похожий одновременно на песню и на плач. Такой звук издают голубые киты, когда осенью провожают корабли. Такой звук иногда записывают эхолоты, которые исследовательские суда опускают в самые глубокие точки океана, сверяясь со старыми картами и нанося новые пометки о рельефе морского дна.

Люди болтают, что так разговаривает само море, и оказываются неправы. Это поют русалки.

— Ты меня спас? — говорить получается с трудом. Шоичи кашляет и трет горло. Он все-таки наглотался воды. — Ах, да. Все правильно. Я спас тебя, ты меня.

Выходит не очень весело. Шоичи пытается потянуться, чтобы размять плечи, но, видимо, делает что-то не то — существо быстро ныряет обратно в воду, отплывая на пару метров. Из воды торчит только посеребренная солнцем макушка. Длинные пряди челки налипли на лоб, почти скрывая чудные глаза, но существу это явно не мешает. Оно издает еще один звук и, прежде чем Шоичи успевает сказать хоть что-то, ныряет.

А он так и остается сидеть с протянутой к морю рукой, в легком шоке рассматривая барашки на поверхности. Как дурак.

Шоичи выжидает еще несколько минут, после чего осторожно подходит к краю платформы и свешивается, заглядывая за него. В глубине просматриваются какие-то конструкции неясной формы. Шоичи провожает взглядом косяк мелкой рыбешки, проплывающий мимо, и вскидывает голову, поднимая очки на лоб.

Приплыли.

Как только становится ясно, что русалка уплыла, он не теряет времени даром. Снимает и развешивает на просушку одежду и идет осматривать место, в которое его принесли. Пройдя чередой однотипных, довольно больших залов со всеми признаками разрухи, Шоичи делает вывод, что это какой-то старый корабль, потерпевший крушение. Очень большой корабль. И скорее всего, напоровшийся на мель, иначе непонятно, каким образом он держится на плаву. Шоичи даже несколько раз подпрыгивает, но не чувствует привычного раскачивания, какое бывает у платформ. Без качки он чувствует себя как-то дико и немного неправильно. Ему продолжает казаться, что пол под ногами раскачивается, но он понимает — это не так. Просто он уже очень долго не бывал на твердой земле и отвык.

Корабль ворчливо скрипит под ногами, жалуется нежданному гостю на свою плохую судьбу. Извинившись перед духами этого места, Шоичи находит горсть мелких ракушек, давно лишившихся своих обитателей, вполне приличный металлический штырь, коробку с крепежными изделиями и, наконец, — сокровище! Большой кусок брезента, моток веревки, тюк с ветошью. Он тщательно перетряхивает все находки и решает временно завязать с поисками. Корабль слишком большой, а по тому, как быстро темнеет, Шоичи делает вывод, что либо его отнесло далеко к южной широте, либо он очнулся глубоко за полдень.

Он возвращается на то место, где пришел в себя. Пол успел высохнуть, никаких признаков, что русалка возвращалась, нет. Почему-то это расстраивает.

Следующие два часа Шоичи мастерит себе подобие палатки, натягивая брезент между сохранившимися стенами, и устраивает настил из ветоши. За время поисков одежда успела просохнуть. Шоичи шарит в карманах, точно уверенный, что у него где-то была леска, и с удовлетворением находит ее. Осталось только придумать, где достать крючок, и от голода он не помрет. С водой сложнее.

Можно поискать по кораблю, но вряд ли тут может быть хоть что-то, подходящее для постройки самого простого опреснителя. А пить хочется невыносимо. Шоичи облизывает пересохшие губы и забивается под тент, спасаясь от палящих лучей солнца.

Он устал так, что ноги еле держат, поэтому отключается почти сразу.

Ему снится вода. Ярко-синяя, как васильки, которые он никогда не видел вживую. Перламутровые пузыри плывут в ее толще, лопаются, становясь тоскливым пением. Шоичи слушает его и просыпается.

Над головой светят яркие, слишком крупные звезды. Рисунок созвездий чужой, непривычный. Не небо над их базой, не сектор Альянса. Шоичи щурится, протирает глаза и с удивлением понимает, что из них текут слезы.

Когда к его босой ноге притрагивается что-то мокрое и холодное, Шоичи едва не подпрыгивает от страха и неожиданности, вспомнив разом все: от баек про привидения и живых мертвецов, которые появляются, когда по утопленнику не поют погребальную молитву, до полуразумных мутантов — не русалок, а просто животных, которых породила намешанная в воде химическая дрянь. Тихое хихиканье и уже знакомое белое свечение приносят странное облегчение.

— Ты меня напугал, — строго говорит он. — Я не думал, что ты вернешься.

У Шоичи словно камень падает с души, когда он видит опершуюся локтями на край платформы русалку. Или русала. Интересно, как будет правильно?

Существо смотрит на него, облитое лунным светом, как серебром. Ночь занятно расставляет акценты, и Шоичи улыбка на чужих губах кажется удивительно хитрой, игривой. Тем временем создание откладывает в сторону длинный стебель какой-то водоросли и пододвигает к нему что-то темное, сваленное кучей.

— Это мне? — Шоичи медленно, чтобы снова не спугнуть, подходит к краю и опускается рядом с подношением. Но против ожидания, русалка не торопится уплывать, как в прошлый раз. Положив голову на сложенные локти, внимательно, с каким-то нездоровым любопытством смотрит на то, как Шоичи разворачивает плотный кулек из водорослей, вытаскивая из него пару красных продолговатых рыб и одну рыбу-попугая.

— Я такое никогда не ел, — смущенно говорит он чистую правду, потому что такие водились только в теплых широтах и встречались редко, а поэтому стоили бешеных денег. Русалка в ответ снова издает звук, который Шоичи принял за смех. Наверное, это он и есть. Потому что создание улыбается так широко, что глаза превращаются в щелки. Не улыбаться в ответ невозможно.

— Спасибо.

Шоичи откладывает так и не развернутый до конца сверток, уверенный, что там, кроме еды, есть еще что-то, и, сам не поняв зачем, тянется к лохматой макушке. Словно решив погладить. Насторожившееся с самого начала его движения существо реагирует предсказуемо. Отшатывается и шипит, скаля острые зубы. Заушные плавники раскрываются веером, ощетиниваясь иголками.

— Прости, — Шоичи поспешно отдергивает руку. — Я не хочу тебя обижать. Просто… — он замолкает, подбирая слова. — Поблагодарить? Погладить?

Черт, что он несет. Шоичи неловко отодвигается, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь в руках, когда происходит нечто совсем неожиданное. Русалка подплывает ближе, замирая напротив, а потом перегибается через край, опираясь на локоть, и берет его за руку, кладя ее себе на голову.

Светлые глаза насмешливо смотрят сквозь Шоичи, и тут он понимает, насколько же идиот. Все это время он считал русалок чем-то вроде полулюдей-полузверей, лишь немногим разумней дельфина. Этот взгляд расставляет все точки над «i». Перед ним человек. С интеллектом таким же, как у большинства людей, а возможно — даже выше. Человек, который живет в воде. Если их много, то у них наверняка есть речь. Просто она деформированная, подстроенная под среду обитания. И он ведь пытался разговаривать с ним на своем языке! И прекрасно понимает его самого.

Шоичи сглатывает и сжимает пальцы, погружая их в белое сияние. Волосы у русалки жесткие, крепкие. Они путаются вокруг пальцев как леска, так что добраться до кожи не получается. Совсем обнаглев, Шоичи второй рукой аккуратно гладит шею существа, наконец-то осуществляя мечту потрогать заушный плавник. Скользкая перепонка нервно вздрагивает под пальцами, а создание вдруг прикрывает глаза, что-то тихо говорит и резко выбрасывается из воды, обхватывая Шоичи руками и утаскивая в море.

Единственное, что успевает подумать Шоичи — хорошо, что комбинезон просох не до конца, и он оставил его досушиваться на веревке.

Вода окружает его плотной массой, глуша звук. Уши моментально закладывает, а соль ест нос и пытается пробиться в легкие. Все происходит слишком быстро, и вот Шоичи выныривает, жадно хватая ртом воздух, и обнаруживает себя в поддерживающем полуобъятии. Чужое присутствие охватывает целиком, а от ощущения мерно вздымающейся груди за спиной, по позвоночнику словно разряд тока проходит. Шоичи резко отстраняется, пытаясь уплыть, но его возвращают обратно и легко разворачивают к себе.

В воде все движения русалки настолько естественны, что у Шоичи просто нет шансов. Ему даже не нужно прилагать усилий, чтобы удерживаться на плаву — легкой поддержки хватает. Шоичи упирается ладонями в грудь в последней попытке увеличить расстояние — пальцы скользят по крупным пластинам чешуи на плечах. Некстати вспоминается, что ниже по груди она мелкая, мягкая, переходит в кожу.

Шоичи страшно от мысли, куда его могут завести собственные желания. Например, вот это, странное и совершенно дикое — остаться в теплой, ласковой воде навсегда, мерно покачиваясь на волнах, словно медуза-парусник. Поддерживаемый уверенными руками. Русалка словно не замечает его состояния, веселится, кружит. Шоичи чувствует скользящие прикосновения плавников к своим ногам, а потом позволяет утянуть себя под воду. Глубина небольшая. Перехваченный поперек груди, Шоичи осторожно открывает глаза, удивляясь тому, что спокойно видит все. Вода не ест солью слизистую, хотя должна, и картинка четкая.

Шоичи видит громаду корабля, носом опирающегося на дно, и понимает, почему на этом участке моря так мелко. Под ними простирается затопленный город. Большинство шпилей зданий уже обрушилось, поэтому их не видно с поверхности. Корабль просто напоролся на первое попавшееся сооружение. Шоичи смотрит, пока легкие не начинают гореть. Он трепыхается, и его тут же отпускают, позволяя всплыть.

— Я никогда не видел затонувших городов. Только на картинках, — признается Шоичи и слышит довольный свист.

Они медленно качаются на волнах в паре десятков метров от корабля. Вода вокруг полна лунным светом. Он свободно растекается до самого горизонта, поливает их жидким серебром. Шоичи поднимает руку над водой, наблюдая, как капает луна с пальцев, и пропускает момент, когда приблизившаяся русалка притягивает его к себе. И прижимается губами ко рту.

Описать ощущения Шоичи не взялся бы ни за что. Потому что это полностью отличается от всех его представлениях о поцелуях. Шквал чужих эмоций сносит его сознание, выворачивая наизнанку. Чужие мысли и образы текут сквозь него, пробираясь в подкорку.

Одновременно он видит и чувствует все океаны. Прозрачный аквамарин южных вод. Плотный свинец северных. Скованную льдами чернильную синь антарктического океана.

Мешанина цветных волн, бесформенных пузырей, каких-то шаров и расплывающихся звезд ранит его.

Шоичи отчаянно сопротивляется, пытаясь разорвать контакт, но его прижимают еще ближе, так, что приходится ухватиться за плечи. Губы у русалки предсказуемо соленые, очень наглые. Шоичи кажется, что, целуя его, существо улыбается. А еще — что своим языком оно вылизывает из него что-то важное. Душу, например. Пробирается так глубоко, как только можно, отыскивает и присваивает себе.

Когда он начинает задыхаться и, наконец, сдается под напором, ловя радужные круги перед глазами, то наконец слышит его. 

Голос.

Успокаивающий. Он окрашен во все оттенки белого и сладкий на вкус, как леденцы Спаннера.

«Ты меня слышишь?» — спрашивает голос, и тут Шоичи открывает глаза.

«Слышишь, можешь не притворяться», — согнутый палец касается лба, разглаживая напряженную складку между бровями. Русалка широко улыбается и тянет его в сторону корабля.

«Я… это что, телепатия?» — говорить про себя довольно просто, вот только теперь собственные мысли тоже имеют цвет и вкус. Его собственные — встревоженно-желтые и соленые, словно морская вода.

«Почти, — смехом взрывается в голове снежная россыпь образов. — Про псионику читал? Это что-то вроде квантовых мозговых волн. Так мы между собой общаемся. У людей мозг похож на наш, вот я и подумал, что на тебе должно сработать. И потом, ты ведь очень умный, Шо-чан».

«Шо-чан?!»

Все сознание всколыхнулось возмущенно-зеленым, смешалось с блестками чужого смеха.

«А, я знаю твое полное имя, но это длинно. Можно я буду звать тебя Шо-чан?»

У Шоичи от такой наглости отнимается язык. Даже мысленный.

Посмеиваясь, русалка помогает ему выбраться на сушу, и пока Шоичи пытается отдышаться, осматривается, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Находит оставленный сверток и ловко разворачивает его. В Шоичи летит бутыль с водой.

«Пей, она пресная».

«Не понимаю. Почему…»

«…почему ты? — создание тянет себя за прядь. — Ты первый за пятьдесят лет человек, который, встретив нас, не попробовал поймать, убить, съесть, пустить на опыты или просто убежать. Ты особенный, Шо-чан. Вот почему».

Шоичи едва не давится водой от подобного заявления. И печально думает, что в его жизни все идет как-то по-дурацки. Вот и сейчас, в который раз она из чего-то привычного и спокойного превращается… в черт знает что. Кому-то подобные случайности в радость, кто-то с рождения мечтает проснуться всемирной знаменитостью, оставить свой след в истории, вляпаться в приключения в духе бульварных книжек. Шоичи хотел просто жить. Но у него это не получалось.

«Кстати, — создание оказывается в недопустимой близости, едва не положив голову ему на колено. — Хватит называть меня русалкой. Это довольно занятно, но у меня есть имя. Сказать тебе?»

Играется, — понимает Шоичи, смотря в хитрые глаза. Он просто играется.

«Зачем спрашиваешь, если уже начал говорить», — он угрюмо пьет воду и думает, что такая связь очень неудобна. Чувство обнаженности совершенно угнетающее, как будто за ним кто-то подсматривает.

«А вдруг ты начнешь смеяться, скажешь, что оно глупое. Как я смогу пережить такое?» — смех мягкими волнами прокатывается по сознанию. И тут Шоичи осознает, что все его ощущения от русалки именно такие. Волны. Игривые, легкие, набегающие одна на другую. Они ласково гладят, но… кому, как не Шоичи, знать, насколько безжалостным может быть море.

«О, ну вот. Все-таки ты слишком умный, Шо-чан, — улыбка на бледном лице становится холодной, острой. — Мы не поговорили и десяти минут, а ты уже раскусил меня. Люди все так подозрительны, правда?»

Шоичи сглатывает и вытаскивает ноги из воды, отстраняясь. Подальше от голодного блеска глаз.

«Я не хочу быть особенным. Лучше скажи, где мы?»

«Сидней. Слышал о таком?» — русалка выбирается из воды. Выгибается, потягиваясь. Расправляет и снова складывает спинной плавник, стряхивая воду. На воздухе он, кажется, горит холодным пламенем, настолько ярко отражается луна в водяных каплях и чешуйках.

«Бьякуран, — звучит в голове. — Мое имя, если все еще интересно».

Оно ему подходит, думает Шоичи, рассматривая, как стекают капли по спинному прогибу, и стыдливо отводит взгляд, когда они спускаются ниже поясничных плавников.

«О, спасибо», — смеется Бьякуран. На этот раз оттенок другой, более чистый, и не похож на снежинки. Скорее, на перья из распотрошенной подушки. Шоичи краснеет, понимая, что его мысли как на ладони, и не знает, от чего больше — смущения или возмущеpния.

Повисает неловкое молчание, во время которого Шоичи не знает, куда деваться и на что смотреть, чтобы не пялиться на Бьякурана. Самым безобидным предметом оказывается фляжка. Шоичи взвешивает ее на ладони, трет пальцем почти стершуюся с боку гравировку и пытается понять, что же на ней написано. Вещица явно старая. Интересно, где Бьякуран ее взял? И где наполнил? Конечно, можно списать все на жажду, но Шоичи может поклясться, что настолько вкусной воды он еще не пил. После наладки ментальной связи, пробуждения квантовых мозговых волн, или как оно называется правильно, Шоичи на мир смотрит совсем по-другому. Теперь все имеет объем. Вода меняет свой запах и цвет, у воздуха есть звук, а чужие мысли… Присутствие чужого разума манит своей открытостью. Это все равно, что приглашающе распахнутая дверь.

Бьякуран молча сидит на краю платформы и медленно болтает ногами, взбивая пену на воде. Почему-то называть его по имени выходит очень просто, словно безликое «русалка» не может выразить всего. Хотя само по себе «русалка» — это уже экзотика. Думая об этом, Шоичи вспоминает.

— Я всегда считал, что русалки — это что-то вроде бабушкиной сказки, — он говорит вслух, с облегчением слушая звук собственного голоса. После цветной мешанины мыслей это немного непривычно. И почему-то приносит облегчение — он все еще может говорить. Плеск воды затихает — Бьякуран поворачивается к нему, смеряя взглядом.

— Ты сказал «нас». Вас, получается, много? — Шоичи не унимается. Любопытство и то самое свербящее чувство, что толкает его на всякие опыты и поиск нового, уже взяло верх. Он даже подсаживается ближе, стараясь выдержать расстояние. И не тянуть руку к спокойно сложенному спинному плавнику.

«Много, — в голосе Бьякурана легкая задумчивость. — Много по нашим меркам, мало по вашим. Но дело не в численности, а в силе. Верно?»

«Я не про это, — отчего-то Шоичи раздражается. — Мне просто интересно, раз вы все связаны между собой и говорите мыслями, то почему тебя никто не спас? Ты бы умер, проспи я на час дольше или реши доесть завтрак».

«Да, именно поэтому Шо-чан мой спаситель, — ненатуральность отдается горьким вкусом жженого гудрона. Шоичи морщится, когда слышит ответ. — И потом, все мои друзья были заняты. Они бы не успели приплыть».

«Заняты? Чем?»

«Спасением этого мира, разумеется», — нахлынувшее чувство кружит Шоичи в сияющем водовороте всех оттенков радуги. Иначе как радостью его не назвать. Шоичи смотрит на улыбку и почему-то думает, что ничего хорошего она не скрывает.

«А-а-а, опять подозрительный», — Бьякуран вздыхает и неожиданно протягивает руку, зажимая нос Шоичи пальцами. Аккуратно, втянув когти внутрь. Шоичи мычит и бьет по руке, но и ее перехватывают, тянут к себе, так, что он падает на бок и чуть снова не сваливается в воду. Бьякуран нависает над ним на вытянутых руках. Подсохшие волосы свисают по обе стороны от лица сосульками. И дышит он хрипло, слегка надсадно.

«Я не могу долго находиться вне воды, поэтому придется оставить игры, хотя я бы не отказался продолжить», — он наклоняется и ведет носом вдоль щеки Шоичи, издавая довольный курлыкающий звук, когда тот обнимает его в ответ поперек спины.

«Осторожно, не уколись. Иголки острые, а у людей такая нежная кожа».

Дальше следует короткий поцелуй в скулу.

«Ты не ответил», — Шоичи не позволяет себе увлечься и раствориться в окутывающих его мыслеобразах. Все они сладкие, мягкие, сулящие что-то невыносимо приятное. В сочетании с легким скольжением по коже коктейль выходит диким.

«Ты и так все знаешь. И друг твой знает. Эти шторма, как думаешь, откуда они? Такие совершенные...»

«Не может быть!»

«Почему? Создать шторм просто. Это лишь перемешивание воздушных масс. Ты ведь умный, Шо-чан, и знаешь, что будет, если резко нагреть воздух».

У Шоичи внутри все холодеет. И это совсем не из-за скользящих по его плечам прохладных ладоней. Он во все глаза смотрит на смеющееся над ним морское чудовище. Страх сковывает по рукам и ногам. В голове нервно бьется всего одна мысль: «Ты вляпался».

«Ну, не нервничай так, — чужие мысли падают как монеты в глубокий колодец. Звонкие, тяжелые, гремят по дну разочарованием. — Не все так страшно. Когда-нибудь мы создадим совершенный шторм, и он смоет все. До последнего человека».

Последние слова дрожат чистой злостью. Она темно-фиолетовая, липкая. Шоичи вляпывается в нее, словно в смолу, и с трудом выдирается из чужих эмоций, почти не чувствуя ласкового поцелуя в лоб. Его накрывает паника пополам с желанием, чтобы все происходящее оказалось дурным сном.

«Увы, Шо-чан, это реальность. Кстати, даже не думай сбежать, — Бьякуран обнажает в улыбке острые зубы. — Я пробовал твою кровь, я настроил между нами прямой канал. Нет больше места на планете, где бы ты смог от меня спрятаться. Я все равно тебя найду. И заберу себе».

Он отталкивается от поверхности платформы, соскальзывая в воду с тихим всплеском. Оглушенный информацией больше, чем новым мировосприятием, Шоичи поднимается как во сне, и вспоминает разговор трехдневной давности про сомнамбул.

«Отдохни хорошо, ты устал за сегодня, — доносится до него с глубины. — И обязательно съешь рыбу утром. Она чистая и вкусная, особенно если не портить ее огнем. Доброй ночи, Шо-чан. И помни — бежать тебе все равно некуда».

Чужие мысли гаснут, напоминая круги на воде. Бьякуран уже далеко — Шоичи и правда чувствует, холодея от ужаса, как удаляется его сознание.

Шоичи рассеянно смотрит на висящую в небе луну и залитый серебром мир. Его слегка колотит, но это, скорее, просто озноб. Он заворачивается в брезент и забивается в самый угол, думая о том, что желать чего-то слишком опасно.

Он всю жизнь хотел быть подальше от людей. Чтобы они оставили его в покое. Находиться где-то далеко, на самом краю света, в тишине, деля свою жизнь с кем-то настолько близким, что даже мысли — одни на двоих.

Вырывающийся из его легких смех — нервный.

Все, что он хотел, сбылось. У судьбы, богов или кто там правит этим миром, отвратительное чувство юмора.

А у него нет выбора.

Опять.


End file.
